


I Don’t Know

by beth_hec



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beth_hec/pseuds/beth_hec
Summary: A poem of loss





	I Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn’t a fandom piece really, but it can be if you think hard enough. I wasn’t sure where to post this, so I guess this is the best spot for it.

I told them about him tonight. Maybe that’s why I feel so empty.

I think they pitied me, but I’m not sorry. I know that we’re better off without him. I know what kind of person he was. 

But it still hurts sometimes.  
We’re we not good enough?

Was I?

Did he feel trapped? Did he need to escape?  
He was a coward. Who leaves their wife and kids with no explanation on Christmas Eve? Did he not think of how messed up his kids would be? Or how messed up his wife would be? Or how hard it is to trust someone that way again?

I’m scared I’ll end up like her, with someone like him. 

I think I would have, if not for The Incident. Why didn’t I realize just how alike they really were? Perhaps I did but refused to see it. 

I’m scared.  
I’m scared to be alone.  
I’m scared to have intimacy.  
I’m just scared. 

Does that make me a coward like him?


End file.
